


motion

by stadiarosary



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stadiarosary/pseuds/stadiarosary
Summary: Minhyuk was lonely but he pushed people away instead.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 10





	motion

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was written a year ago but it was kept as a draft until now. i hope you enjoy this mini drabble! comments and critics are highly appreciated!

“Aren't you tired?”

As the concept of time brought Minhyuk's consciousness again to the real world, he suddenly stopped stirring his latte macchiato. “Sorry Kihyun, what did you say?” asked him, doubtfully.

“I know you're not listening to me,” the man replied. Kihyun almost rolled his eyes and then, he heaved a sigh. “Oh God, this is hopeless.”

Minhyuk raised his hands as wrinkles formed on his forehead. “Look, it's not that hard to repeat what you wanna ask, you know.” His eyes lowered down to his cup of coffee again, watching how the milk foam spinning in circles.

“You bet.” Kihyun peeked on his table area where nothing was there. He absolutely had no appetite for some coffee, milk, or tea right at this time. “And I'm still wondering why you invited me over in the first place. Wasn't it enough for you?”

“What?”

“The chat and everything. Wasn't it enough to call me names on the phone that you suggest we should meet up so you can humiliate me in front of my face?”

Here we go again, Minhyuk whispered under his breath. He couldn't do anything but shake his head. “You jumped to conclusions way too early. I told you it would always be a bad move.”

“For us all,” added Kihyun. He closed his eyes in searching for clarity yet what he found was merely an irony. “Aren't you tired?” He eventually repeated himself because he was already doomed for it.

Minhyuk sipped his coffee. It felt like a feather but still hollow due to lack of sugar. “To be honest, a little bit, yeah.”

“I'm confused. Then, what do you want?”

“Well, I just wanted to apologize.”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. “You already have! On the chats!” He stopped talking for a split of seconds as the realization came into his mind. “No, that's not what you exactly mean. Minhyuk, you just wanna see me, right?”

“It's up to you if you don't believe me.”

“But that's not gonna work out, you know.”

Only silence replied.

“Everything doesn't work out anymore,” continued Kihyun with a firm voice tone. Yet, something else made of bleak colors was painted all over his face. “And you don't have to force yourself for it. It's not healthy for you.”

Minhyuk still sipped his coffee, much slower this time despite the bitterness. “Define 'healthy'.”

The latter tried so hard not to blurt out his rage which was getting more and more overwhelming to take over. “Gosh, stop being so oblivious. Look, you can find someone else better than me. You talked about freedom, right? Then, go for it. If this is not still clear to you, I don't know what to tell anymore.”

“It's not that easy.”

“Then, fuck you.”

Unlike others, there was no reaction at all coming from the man who restlessly moved the teaspoon although there was no coffee remained. He didn't raise his gaze a single bit just to meet Kihyun's eyes. Deep inside, he noticed that he deserved it because of what he had done in the past. What comes around, goes around.

Kihyun clenched his fist. “I just wanna have some space, that's all. I hope you understand.” He was ready to go anytime yet someone sitting in front of him spoke up again.

“Where are you going?” asked Minhyuk, finally facing the person who had manifested into serendipity and a misfortune simultaneously. “You just sat there for ten minutes. Go order some coffee or something. Don't worry, it's all on me today.”

Confused laughter was let out of Kihyun's mouth. “What? Now, you pay me with some coffee just to be together with you? After all what happened, guess it will never be enough. I'm sorry I don't buy it.”

The black-haired man wore his dark brown mantel and stood up from his seat. He looked up at the sky where dark clouds moving fast following the rhythm of the strong wind. “I hope you understand,” muttered Kihyun once again and he left without hesitation.

Minhyuk neither turned his head nor raise it. His fingers kept playing the same stained teaspoon, slightly turning it backward and forth. He considered that this empty cup resembled to what he had left. No sugar added to overcome the problem. Didn't have any urge to order another cup again. Forgot to include Kihyun's favorite drink which was cappuccino.

All he wanted was to ease the loneliness that had been bugging him for months. Or years? Minhyuk couldn't count how many days had passed.

It was totally a mess. He was lonely but pushed people away instead.

He didn't understand. He wanted to scream at Kihyun every time he said to him about the same reminder: “I hope you understand” because he simply didn't understand.

Minhyuk enclosed his face with his palms and didn't realize water drops fell on the table as the thunderstorm rolling on the sky and leaves floating in the air.


End file.
